the king of fighters vida em familia especial
by elaynnesilva908
Summary: isso conta a historia de k e kula e seu filhos e amigos galera está faltando outros personagens a sem nome e whip beleza


a primeira moradia apos o torneio

Terminando o torneio de The king of fighters, os nossos "heróis" finalmente estão livres...Há tarde, após o torneio, eles estavam caminhando em uma rua qualquer, alegres pelo fim do torneio.

Kula: Finalmente estamos livres! Sem mais NESTS para nos encher.

K': Agora poderemos ter uma vida normal.

Máxima: Viver no nosso próprio canto...

Whip: que canto?

Todos param e olham para ela.

K': Como assim maninha?

Whip: Pelo que eu saiba, nós não temos casa, muito menos grana pra viver.

Máxima: Droga! E agora o que a gente faz?

K': Eu não faço a menor idéia...

Quase todos estavam desesperados, ninguém queria morar debaixo da ponte, mais não eram todos...

Whip: Não acredito! Nos aqui desesperados e a Kula nem aí.

Kula: Bem... é que eu tenho uma casa...

Máxima: Por que você não disse isso antes. Acho que podemos ficar lá por um tempo.

K': tudo bem pra você Kula?

Kula: Claro, lá cabe todo mundo.

Whip: Então vamos, eu estou muito cansada.

Chegaram ao anoitecer, a rua só tinha mansões, quando pararam em frente a casa da Kula, ficaram todos impressionados, era uma mansão muito linda de dois andarem toda branca.

Kula: É uma casa bem simples ta bom, só não reparem a bagunça...

K': Acho que nem bagunça deve ter.- Sussurrou para sua irmã.

Whip: verdade.

Quando a Kula abre a porta, eles vêem que a casa esta . Toda suja

Kula: Acho que vamos ter que arrumar as coisas um pouco, antes de dormi.

K': Bem... como isso é coisa de mulher, eu vou dormi...

Kula: Espera um pouquinho – diz ela puxando ele pela orelha – Onde o mocinho pensa que vai?

K': ai ai...eu vou dormi, por que?

Kula: Nada disso, você vai é ajudar a arrumar a casa, e você também Máxima. Para de rir e vai trabalhar.

Máxima: Droga, Eu achando que ia dormi sossegado, me arranjam mais trabalho.

Whip: Para de reclamar e limpa. Ta todo mundo ajudando.

Depois de horas trabalhando, eles finalmente acabaram de limpar, só que, eles limparam apenas 3 quartos.

Whip: Agora só falta decidir quem vai ficar com qual quarto.

Kula: Como o K'e o Máxima só limparam 3 quartos, dois de nos vai dormi juntos.

Máxima: Nem vem, eu vou dormi sozinho.

K': Eu também;

Whip: Eu também.

Kula: É melhor a gente fazer um sorteio, os dois últimos que sair vai dormi juntos, tudo bem?

K': Beleza, eu sempre tive sorte mesmo.

Kula: Então espera só um pouquinho. – Ela corre para uma quarto e pegas as coisas

- É melhor eu não confiar na sorte...

Depois de um tempo ela volta com uma caixinha na mão com alguns papeis dentro.

Kula: Ok...- Mexendo na caixinha - ...Os quartos já estão numerados...O primeiro é o Máxima.

Máxima: Legal, agora eu quero o quarto perto do banheiro.

Kula: O quarto é o 5

Máxima: Merda, ele fica muito longe do banheiro.

K': Cala a boca! Você não queria dormi? Agora vai.

Kula: Continuando... Whip.

Whip: Ótimo, em que quarto?

Kula: no 7

Whip: Mais esse quarto é muito claro.

K': Se quiser eu fico com ele. – Só agora ele percebeu que ele ficou por último, e ela também.

Whip: Não eu fico!- E Saiu correndo

Kula: Vem K', vamos dormi juntos – Ela disse toda sorridente, o puxando pelo braço.

K': Pera ae... – Totalmente sem graça, já que nunca dormiu sozinho junto com a Kula.

Chegando ao quarto...

Kula: Espero que você goste do meu quarto. Ele é bem simples.

O quarto era muito luxuoso, tinha uma cama de casal redonda gigantesca, telão na parede, um guarda roupa imenso, o banheiro era quase do tamanho do quarto, só que um pouco menor, com uma banheira de hidromassagem, a pia também muito grande, cheia de produtos que a Kula usava, e tudo tinha detalhes de ouro, até a luminária.

K': É...Bem simples – Disse com um tom irônico. – Bom, vou tomar banho.

Em quanto o K' tomava banho, a Kula estava procurando alguma coisa no guarda-roupa.

Kula: " Vejamos...tenho que usar um bem sexy. Hoje o K' não escapa" – E riu maliciosamente, enquanto vestia uma camisola roxa curtíssima e quase transparente. Deitou na cama e apagou todas as luzes, deixando apenas o abajur ligado.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, o coitado do K' estava no banheiro sem saber de nada...

K': Até que a Kula tem bom gosto.

Ele tira a roupa e fica debaixo do chuveiro e o liga.

K': Essa água ta muito gelada...Ah é, esse era o banheiro da Kula...

Depois que ele toma banho, e colocar a toalha envolta da cintura percebe que esqueceu de alguma coisa.

K': "Droga, esqueci de pegar a roupa, vou ter que ir buscar."

Ele sai do banheiro despreocupado, coçando a cabeça, de olhos fechados.

K': Kula, cadê a minha roupa? Kula?

Kula: O que foi K'? – Ela diz bem perto do seu ouvido, o abraçando por trás.

K': Você viu a minha roupa? – Diz um pouco sem graça

Kula: Você quer mesmo a sua roupa?

K' : Err... – Ele estava totalmente vermelho, não conhecia esse lado da Kula.

Mais de repente do nada, aparece alguém.

Máxima: Por que tu coloca suas tralhas na minha mala K'? – Agora que ele percebeu tudo- Epa...

K' Joga elas ai...

Kula: E sai logo – Diz com um olhar mortal.

Máxima: Já to longe – E fechou a porta e saiu correndo, caso ela ainda queira mata-lo.

Kula: Droga acabou com o clima – Diz indo deitar-se na cama, xingando o Máxima de todos os nomes que ela conhecia.

K': Calma Kula- diz tentando inutilmente acalma-la

Kula: Calma nada! Eu vou matar esse desgraçado!

K': Mais Kula...

Kula: Cala a boca! – Diz jogando o abajur em cima dele.

K': Ai ai...Isso dói – falou massageando a cabeça.

Kula: Boa noite!

K': "Você me paga Máxima, acabou com a minha noite de diversão" – e foi dormi pensando em como se vingaria dele.

No outro dia, outra confusão...

Whip: Já comprei o pão, quem fez o café?

Kula: Eu fiz o café!

Máxima: Esse café ta gelado!

K': O meu ta quentinho.

Whip: Também, você esquentou usando suas chamas isso, não vale.

Kula: Vocês só vão ficar falando do meu café?

K': Tudo bem, eu esquento ele.

Só que sem querer, ele queima tudo. O pão virou cinzas assim como toda a comida que tinha na mesa.

Máxima: A comida! – Quase chorando pegando as cinzas do que seria um pão.

K': Droga, usei muito fogo.

Kula: E agora?

K': Estou com fome.

Kula: Então vai comprar pão pra nos.

K': Eu?

Whip: Foi você que estragou o nosso café!

Máxima: Anda logo, eu quero pão de queijo.

K': Ta bom... tudo eu, tudo eu...

Lá fora o K' avista dois mendigos em frente a mansão do Robert, que, incrivelmente, ficava na mesma rua. Ele tem uma estranha sensação de que conhecia esses "mendigos", então chegou mais perto, e teve uma surpresa.

K': K...Kyo? I..I...Iori ? O .. O que?

Iori: Cala a boca que o Robert ta chegando.

Kyo: E a gente vai arrancar a grana dele hehe...

K': Cara, da pra reconhecer vocês de longe!

Iori: Essa é a única forma de ganhar dinheiro, já que não servimos pra nada e fomos expulsos por não pagar o aluguel da casa, ou melhor, do barraco.

K': E onde vocês vão ficar?

Kyo: Só Deus sabe...

K': Vocês não querem ficar na casa da Kula? Ela ta reunindo nos que somos pés-rapados pra morar lá.

Kyo: Serio?

Iori: E que dia a gente se muda?

K' : Agora, mais antes eu tenho que ir na padaria comprar pão.

Iori: Beleza, a gente te acompanha.

Pegando seus pertences, Iori e Kyo se levantam e acompanham K' até a padaria.

Chegando lá,eles encontram uma enorme fila, e perto do caixa estava um velho conhecido: Shingo! E o Kyo tem uma idéia para não pegar a enorme fila.

Kyo: Shingo, meu discípulo, pague pra gente também.

Shingo: Kyooooo! É você mesmo? Pensei que você estava morto!

Kyo: Anda que a fila ta grande.

Shingo: Você não é nenhum clone né?

Kyo: Paga ai pra gente que eu tenho que ir pra casa logo! Anda logo.

Shingo: Onde você ta morando?

Kyo: Na casa da Kula, agora anda logo.

Shingo: Tem espaço pra mais um lá?

Kyo: Eu não sei...

Shingo: Eu não tenho onde morar, me ajuda.

Kyo: Ta bom se você pagar o nosso pão eu te arranjo um lugar pra você.

Shingo Ok...

Depois de toda essa conversa ele chega ao caixa, e o Kyo foi falar com o K'.

Kyo: Ele pode morar lá também?

K': Acho que sim, vamos embora.

Chegando na casa, o K' se preparava para fazer um "teatro" pra convencer a Kula.

K': Cheguei...

Kula: E o pão?

Então começa a entrar o Kyo, o Iori e o Shingo colocando o saco de pão na mesa.

Kula: O que ta acontecendo aqui?

Kyo: Onde fica o banheiro? Eu preciso tomar um banho.

Iori: Eu também, mais tenho que usar xampu suave, meu cabelo é delicado!

Shingo: Cadê a manteiga? Tem que ser light, eu to de regime

Kula: O que vocês querem aqui? – Fala sem entender nada - Além de invadir a minha casa, vocês tem a cara de pau de exigir tudo isso!

Shingo: O K' deixou a gente morar aqui, ele não te falou?

Kula: Você o que? – Diz olhando pro K' com um olhar mortal, dava pra ver até chamas nos olhos dela.

K': Eu posso explicar – diz um tanto nervoso – Eu sou clone do Kyo, por isso eu devo algo a ele. O Iori é meu grande amigo , e o Shingo foi pedido do Kyo, e além disso, foi ele que salvou nosso café da manhã! Por favor Kula deixa eles ficarem - falou um uma cara de cachorro abandonado, segurando as mãos dela.

Kula: Ta bom, ta bom..."droga, não resisto a esse olhar" mais vão ter que limpar os quartos onde vocês vão dormi, e isso vale pra você também K'.

K': tudo bem.

Depois do café da manhã, eles vão limpar os quartos. O K' teve uma pequena briga com o Shingo, já que os dois queriam ficar com o quarto em frente o da Kula, o K' ganhou já que deu um soco na cara do Shingo que ficou desacordado por um tempo. No fim do dia, todos estavam exaustos, limparam a casa toda, inclusive o enorme jardim e a piscina que tinha nos fundos da casa.

Todos dormem como anjos, de tão cansados que estavam. Já era quase 5 da manhã quando a Kula escuta fortes batidas na porta e se levanta, o K' vai junto também, mais fica longe dela, pois a Kula ainda estava com raiva ela abre a porta leva um grande susto ao ver quem era.

o governo do brasil

Kula: Vocês?

Kula: O que vocês querem aqui? Acabou os quartos! E pelo que eu saiba o Ikary team tem lugar pra morar!

Leona: Não é nada disso. Nos viemos enchota-los daqui!

K': Como é? Que historia é essa?

Ralf: Nos estamos fazendo um bico pro governo, e consta aqui que vocês nunca mais pagaram o aluguel!

Kula: Mais essa mansão é minha, eu e a Diana morávamos aqui! Ela é que pagava tudo.

Clark: Não não... Era a NESTS que pagava o aluguel, e como a NESTS faliu quando foi destruída então ninguém nunca mais pagou o aluguel dessa casa.

K': E agora?

Leona : Vocês tem 24 horas pra sair ou então podem alugar a casa.

Kula: E quanto é o aluguel?

Ralf: Deixa eu ver... – Ficou quase 20 minutos fazendo as contas – Pronto.

K': E?

Ralf : É de 125 milhões.

Kula: O QUE?

Leona: Pera ai, deixa eu ver essas contas Ralf. – Pegou o caderno e viu as contas – Ei, esse é o valor da mansão seu idiota!

Ralf: Olha lá como fala comigo!

Leona: O valor do aluguel é de 500 contos, mais a nossa "gorjeta", no total fica em 3.900.

K': Hã?

Kula: Epa, deixa eu ver... espera um pouquinho, essa "gorjeta" é pra que?

Ralf: Esqueceu de onde somos?

K': Brasil, e daí?

Leona: Esta no nosso sangue!

Kula: Tudo bem eu já entendi "Tinha que ser brasileiros mesmo, maldito desfio de dinheiro". Mais pelo menos nos de um tempo pra juntar a grana.

Clark: Tudo bem, um mês e nada mais.

Kula: Ótimo.

Leona: Então assine aqui – Mostrando a linha que tinha no contrato.

K': Leia as letras miúdas, elas sempre nos ferram!

Kula: Eu sei disso.

Leona: Bom, vamos indo, até o mês que vem.

Kula: Bye bye – Disse fechando a porta - Droga mais essa.

K': Agora como é que a gente vai arranjar a grana?

Kula: Não sei...Primeiro temos que fazer uma reunião – Disse indo para a cozinha e depois voltou com uma panela e uma colher de pau.

K': Reunião? As 5 da manhã?

Kula: Ótimo, já ta na hora de levantar – Então começou a bater na panela com força – ACORDA PRA CUSPI, CAMBADA DE VAGABUNDO!

Todos caíram da cama com o barulho, dava para ouvir de longe os gritos da Kula.

Máxima: Mais que droga, o que ta acontecendo aqui?

Shingo: É o que eu queria saber – bocejando

Iori: O que foi mamãe? – Segurando um gato de pelúcia

Kyo: Mais que barulheira...Iori que gato é esse? Hahahaha

Iori: Hã? Ai meu Deus! – Correu para o quarto e deixou o gato lá e depois voltou. – Ninguém viu nada, ninguém viu nada!

Whip: O que aconteceu pra você nos acordar as 5 da madrugada Kula?

Kula: Pra começar não é madrugada Whip, e eu tenho uma boa causa pra acordar vocês. Kyo: Então fala logo.

Kula: Vamos ter que trabalhar e...

Todos: O QUE?

Iori: Ta brincando né? Você quer nos matar?

K': Kula, dever haver outro jeito.

Kula: Mais não há K', vamos ter que trabalhar.

Shingo: Porque que a gente vai ter que trabalhar?

Kula: É que aconteceu umas coisas agora...

Kyo: Que coisas?

Iori: É, que coisas?

Depois da Kula explicar tudo o que aconteceu para eles, e de todos concordarem em trabalhar, surgiu um problema.

Máxima: Ta, mais a gente vai trabalhar aonde?

Iori: É, a gente não serve pra nada.

Kyo: Tem que ser algo que de bastante grana.

Kula: Eu sei disso.

Whip: Ei, que tal um restaurante? Fiquei sabendo que da bastante grana.

Kula: Até que é uma boa idéia, por aqui não há muitos restaurantes, então haverá pouca concorrência.

Kyo: É, e eu posso ajudar com o meu fogo.

Kula: E eu posso fazer os sorvetes e os doces.

K': Ta é uma boa idéia, mais vocês não estão esquecendo de nada não?

Shingo: Esquecendo de que?

K': Com que grana a gente vai abrir um restaurante?

Kula: Eu já sei como...

Iori: E como você vai arranjar?

Kula: Pra que você acha que serve os vizinhos? Bye bye, já volto.

K': Espera ai, onde você vai?

Kula: No Robert, porque?

K': E como você vai convencer ele a empestar a grana?

Kula: Eu tenho o meu jeitinho- Disse já fechando a porta.

K': Mais que diabos de jeitinho é esse?

Kyo: Muuuuuu...

K': Ora seu safado ...

O K' seu correndo atrás do Kyo, quase queimaram o sofá da sala, mais queimaram varias árvores do jardim. Os outros deram um jeito na bagunça que eles fizeram para a Kula não matar ninguém. 2 horas depois, a Kula volta com bastante grana.

Kula:Voltei!

Whip: E a grana?

Kula: Ta aqui. – Mostrando um envelope cheio de grana.

K': E que jeitinho foi esse que você usou pra conseguir a grana?

Kula: Você quer mesmo saber? – Disse com uma cara de malvada.

K': Quero!

Kula: Vai lá no hospital, e vê o Robert. – Falou sorrindo.

Máxima: Caramba, a Kula é tão boa que o coitado do Robert foi parar no hospital!

Iori: Muuuuu...

K': Calem a boca!

Kula: Ei, do que vocês estão falando?

K': Kula, não me diga que você me traiu com o Robert?

Kula: Eu? Com o Robert? Hahahaha! Me poupe. Eu só o espanquei, só isso. E ele foi parar no hospital porque eu congelei ele quando fui pegar a grana.

Shingo: Kula, você roubou o Robert?

Kula: Não, eu peguei emprestado. Era ele que não queria me emprestar o dinheiro.

Whip: Isso não vai dar certo.

K': Bem, pelo menos você não me traiu..

Kula: Eu nunca ia fazer isso com você K'zinho – Beijando o K'

Kyo: Acho que vou vomitar...

K': Ta querendo morrer?

Kyo: Olha lá como fala comigo, o fracote.

K': Fracote o caramba! Quer brigar é?

Kyo: Cai pra dentro então, fracote!

Kula: Ei, eu não quero briga. – Segurando o K'.

Iori: É, já basta aquela briga. – Segurando o Kyo.

Shingo: Porque você adora brigar com o K', Kusanagi-san?

Kyo: É ele que começa, esse fracote!

K': Fracote é a sua mãe!

Kyo: Não mete minha mãe nisso.

Kula: CHEGA! Calados.

Whip: Isso ta me dando dor de cabeça.

Kula: Whip, vamos resolver as coisas do restaurante.

Whip: Ta, vamos, é melhor do que ficar com eles.

Kula: Bem, vamos indo, acho que a gente só vai voltar a bye, e se cuidem.

Máxima: Beleza, uma tarde sem mulher. Vamos fazer a festa!

Shingo: Isso não vai dar certo.

capitulo 3 o restaurante

A festinha

Depois da Kula e da Whip terem saído para resolver as coisas do restaurante que iriam fazer, os homens resolveram dar uma "festinha" sem elas saberem.

Kyo: Eu trouxe a cerveja!

Shingo: E eu os salgados.

Iori: Eu trouxe os preservativos.

K': O mané, não tem mulheres aqui.

Iori: Não importa, qualquer coisa a gente contrata algumas convidadas, hehe

Máxima: Não precisa não, qualquer coisa a gente da pro K', acho que ele precisa disso mais que a gente. Né K'?

K': Não enche.

Kyo: Sei não, acho que a Kula não ta deixando ele na seca.

Iori: Por isso que até agora ouvimos "barulhos" do quarto dos dois...

K': Agora vão falar da minha vida é?

Shingo: Ei gente, vamos logo fazer essa festa, porque se as meninas nos pegam a gente ta ferrado.

Máxima: É isso mesmo, e depois a gente vai ter que limpar a bagunça toda.

Kyo: Droga, trabalho.

K': Eu é que não vou participar dessa festa de vocês, não quero me mete em encrenca.

Shingo: Ta com medo da Kula é?

K': Fica quieto. – Diz, subindo as escadas pra ir para o quarto

Iori: Deixa ele, acho que ele vai se preparar pra a "festa" de noite que vai ter, só ele e a Kula.

K': Droga, eu não mereço isso... – Batendo a porta do quarto com força.

Máxima: Deixa ele pra lá, vamos beber lá na piscina.

Depois de um tempo e de varias latas de cerveja, todos já estavam pra lá de Bagdá, e o K' via tudo pela janela do quarto.

K': Isso não vai dar certo, eu é que não vou ficar ajudando os bêbados a arrumar a bagunça, eles que se virem com a Kula... 15:45, daqui a pouco a Kula deve ta , vou tirar fotos do que eles aprontarem...

Kyo: ai.. quem topa... entrar na piscina? – Cambaleando.

Shingo: Eu topo... Kusanagi-san – E empurrou o coitado com roupa e tudo na piscina.

Kyo: Ora seu... – Tentou usar suas chamas mais como tava todo molhado, não conseguiu – Mais que droga.

Iori: Hahaha, o que foi? O seu fogo acabou?

Kyo: Cala a boca e me ajuda a sair daqui...

Iori: Só porque você é o meu amigo – Ele estendeu a mão para o Kyo sair, mais acabou caindo na piscina também por não consegui se manter em pé.

Máxima: Ei... vocês sabem nadar né? Eu não quero ter que fazer respiração boca a boca com homi nenhum.

Shingo: hahaha, isso ta muito engraçado – Ele se apóia na mesa mais sem querer ele derruba a garrafa de saquê que tinha em cima – Epa...

Kyo e Iori: NÃO! O saquê ! – Saíram muito rápido da piscina e ajoelharam perto da garrafa quebrada.

Iori: Que desperdiço – Lambendo a bebida que tava no chão.

Kyo: Deixa um pouco pra mim – Fazendo o mesmo.

Máxima: Que nojo, daqui a pouco vocês vão vomitar no chão por tarem fazendo isso.

Shingo: E lamber igual tão fazendo com o saquê.

Máxima: Cara, isso foi nojento.

E lá no quarto...

K': Hahahaha! Parecem cachorros!

Um tempo depois...

Máxima: Eu não falei que vocês iam acabar vomitando no chão, vocês que limpem a bagunça.

Shingo: Kusanagi-san, você esta bem?

Kyo: Vai encher o saco do Iori vai – E voltou a vomitar.

Shingo: Vou comprar algum remédio pra vocês dois, volto logo.

Máxima: E vocês é que vão limpar o vomito de vocês! E por falar nisso, acho melhor a gente começar a limpar essa bagunça, daqui a pouco as meninas chegam.

Iori: Ta bom, vou trazer as coisas...

Kyo: Vou tirar essa roupa molhada.

Máxima: Vai porque eu não quero dar uma de babá e ficar dando remédio pra vocês.

Iori: Ta aqui as coisas.

Shingo: Kusanagi-san, trouxe o remédio.

Kyo: Me da logo essa droga que a gente tem que limpar essa bagunça...

Máxima: Você ta lindo de avental Iori.

Iori: Cala a boca – Morrendo de vergonha.

Kyo: Hahaha, que ridículo!

Shingo: Você ta parecendo uma mulher com isso!

Iori: É mesmo? Bem tem pra vocês também.

Máxima: Eu fico horrível com esse troço.

Kyo: Porque a gente tem que limpar isso, que por...

Shingo: Olha a boca Kusanagi-san

Kyo: Você não é minha mãe pra ficar falando do jeito que eu falo.

Iori: Vamos acabar logo com isso!

E lá do quarto...

K': Hahahaha! Eu nunca ri tanto assim na minha vida. Vejamos o que eles estão fazendo...- Olhando pela janela com a maquina na mão e logo em seguida tirou uma foto – Que tombo feio o Iori levou! Essa eu vou mandar fazer um quadro!

Iori: Maldição, ma ajudem a levantar.

Kyo: Hahaha! Que queda linda!

Maxima: Eu falei pra não usar muito sabão.

Iori: Cala a boca.

Shingo: Vamos terminar logo isso!

Depois de algum tempo e muitas quedas e brigas, finalmente terminaram de limpar a toda a bagunça que fizeram.

Kyo: Conseguimos!

Shingo: E bem na hora, já são 20:30, daqui a pouco elas tão ai.

Iori: Vou tomar um banho.

Maxima: To cansado...

Kyo: Vamos entrar logo...

Quando as meninas chegaram eram 10 da noite e a casa estava toda quieta.

Whip: Vou ver se eles não bagunçaram a piscina...

Kula: Ta...

Whip: Não, ta tudo em ordem. Vou para o meu quarto, amanhã a gente conta as novidades para os meninos, boa noite Kula.

Kula: Boa noite Whip.

Quando ia abrindo a porta do seu quarto, o K' chama a Kula.

K': Ei Kula, vem cá.

Kula: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

K': E se aconteceu...Eu tirei até fotos pra te mostrar

Kula: Ainda bem que você sabe vigiar eles direitinho.

No outro dia...

Whip: Bom gente, conseguimos comprar um restaurante, já ta tudo pronto, é só a gente começar a trabalhar.

Iori: Beleza, vocês foram rápidas.

Kula: Lógico, nos não perdemos tempo.

Shingo: Isso merece uma comemoração!

Kyo: É mesmo shingo, vamos fazer uma festa!

Whip: É, pode ser.

Kula: Acho que não.

Maxima: E porque não?

Kula: Vejamos – Vendo as fotos – Acho que vocês não precisam...Já que ontem a bebida tava tão boa que vocês não se importaram de beber no chão...

Whip: Como é que é? – Indo ver as fotos

Iori: Sujo...

Kula: É olha lá, até caíram na piscina de roupa e tudo.

Whip: Não acredito! – Com uma das fotos na mão – Vocês até limparam a bagunça...E ficaram lindos de avental.

Kyo: Epa, me da essa foto aqui!

Maxima: Espera um pouco, ninguém tava com câmera nenhuma, então quem tirou essas fotos?

Shingo: K'!

Iori: Aquele desgraçado.

Kyo: Onde ele ta?

K': Aqui seus idiotas! – Disse sentado no ultimo degrau da escada segurando um monte de dinheiro – E eu me dei bem nessa historia...

Maxima: Pega ele!

Shingo: A grana fica pra mim!

Enquanto eles corriam atrás do K', Kula e Whip estavam vendo as fotos.

Whip: Nossa que nojento...

Kula: Não sabia que eles bebiam tanto, a ponto de vomitar.

Whip: Mais essa foto aqui que o Iori ta de avental, eu vou mandar fazer um pôster pra mim.

Kula: Humm... ta gostando dele é?

Whip: Eu não, eu só quero humilha-lo pro resto da vida.

Kula: Ta bom eu acredito.

Whip: Eu to falando serio.

Kula: Ta, ta... E como será que o K' ta?

Whip: Relaxa, ele vai sobreviver,escutar só os barulhos... Só estão jogando garrafas de vidro nele.

Kula: É, o K' é forte, bom, voou pegar um suco ai a gente continua vendo as fotos.

Whip: Ta bom.

Enquanto isso, no jardim.

K': Epa, não vale faca não! – Correndo e esquivando das facas.

Iori: Mata ele! Mata ele!

Kyo: Fica quieto maldito!

K': Eu não quero morrer!

Shingo: "Tomara que no restaurante não aconteça nenhuma briga"

o trabalho captulo 4

Três dias depois da "festinha", a Kula finalmente decide mostrar o restaurante todo pronto para os outros.

Kula: Vocês vão ver, esse vai ser o melhor restaurante da cidade! –Disse caminhando na frente dos outros, muito animada.

Iori: Duvido muito, pelo preço que vocês pagaram deve ta caindo aos pedaços!

Whip: Não, ele ta perfeito. Tiramos a sorte grande.

Shingo: Alguma coisa me diz que esse restaurante tem alguma coisa...

Kyo: É, vai que tem assombração.

K': Larga de ser infantil, não existe fantasma.

Maxima: Já chegamos?

Kula: Chegamos!

O restaurante era realmente muito bom, não tinha nenhum defeito. Já estava todo arrumado, com as mesas e as cadeiras no lugar. A decoração era muito bonita, tinha alguns quadros na parede, algumas plantas e nas mesas tinha lindos enfeites com algumas rosas.

Kula: Então? O que acharam? Lindo não é?

Kyo: Cara, como é que vocês conseguiram arrumar tudo em apenas 3 dias?

Whip: Simples, ao contrario de vocês que são um bando de preguiçosos, eu e a Kula trabalhamos todos esses dias aqui sem descanso.

Iori: Cara, seja lá quem foi que vendeu isso pra vocês, deve ter sido muito idiota por vender tão barato.

Kula: E sabe do melhor? Ele deixou muitas coisas pra gente, as mesas e as cadeiras eram dele assim como as coisas da cozinha, e ta tudo novo, acho que nem foi usado.

Maxima: E porque ele vendeu pra vocês tudo isso com esse preço?

Whip: Sei lá...Ele disse que não podia ficar aqui e precisava sair o mais rápido possível.

K': Que estranho...Ué, porque você ta tão assustado Shingo?

Shingo: Olha só o que tem na frente do nosso restaurante.

Iori : Um outro restaurante e daí?

Shingo: Presta atenção, esse é o restaurante da KING!

Kyo: E o que isso tem demais?

Shingo: Dizem que ela é capaz de fazer de tudo pra acabar com a concorrência, agora eu entendo porque esse cara quis sair daqui...

Kula: Isso é bobagem, não passa de uma lenda. De qualquer forma nos vamos ganhar do restaurante da King e ganhar muito dinheiro pra pagar esse maldito aluguel.

Shingo: Sei não... Esse é o restaurante da King e...

Whip: Calado! Você ta fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Ela nem deve ser assim tão competitiva ao ponto de querer fazer uma guerra por causa de uma concorrência.

K': Bem e quando é que vamos abrir?

Kula: Amanhã!

Maxima: Amanhã?

Kula: É, vocês ficaram esses três dias só treinando o que ia fazer na cozinha, já devem estar prontos.

Whip: Bem, então amanhã vai ser a grande inauguração do restaurante. E é melhor vocês acordarem cedo.

Kyo: Ah não...

Iori: Não vamos mais poder dormir até meio-dia? Vou sofrer de insônia desse jeito.

Kula: Ta resolvido, amanhã abrimos o restaurante.

No outro dia, na inauguração, o restaurante estava e o Maxima eram os garçons, a Whip ficou no caixa e os outros na cozinha.

Kula: Não disse que o restaurante ia fazer sucesso?

K': É você tava certa, mais agora faz mais sobremesa porque a mesa 4 pediu muita!

Kula: Ta.

Enquanto isso, no restaurante da King.

King: Mais como ousaram abrir um restaurante bem enfrente ao meu! – Disse observando o outro restaurante com um binóculo – Droga, tem muita gente lá, vou perder meus clientes assim, bom isso quer disser guerra!

No fim do dia, a Whip estava contando o dinheiro muito feliz enquanto o Iori e o Kyo limpavam o restaurante.

Whip: Nossa, até que para o primeiro dia, ganhamos muito!

Kula: Legal! Daqui a pouco vamos ter dinheiro suficiente para o aluguel.

Shingo: Gente, vocês não adivinham o que eu acabei de saber...

Maxima: O que foi?

Shingo: Parece que a King vai contratar o new faces para tocar no restaurante dela, só porque hoje o nosso restaurante recebeu muita gente.

Kyo: Credo, você ta virando um fofoqueiro Shingo!

Shingo: Fofoqueiro não, informante.

Kula: Ta, que seja...Mais eu acho que só porque contrataram o new faces pra tocar não quer disser que vamos perder nossos clientes.

K': Assim espero.

No outro dia...

Maxima: Isso aqui ta um deserto, até agora nenhum cliente.

Iori: Olha lá, parece que ta todo mundo indo pro restaurante da King...

K': Parece que o new faces toca muito bem.

Kula: Que nada, o Chris nem sabe cantar, Shermie nem deve saber tocar teclado e o Yashiro é um péssimo guitarrista.

Iori: Maldita Shermie!

Kyo: A rivalidade de vocês dois continua assim tão forte?

Iori: Sempre vai ser!

Shingo: Kula!

Kula: Onde é que você andava Shingo?

Shingo: Fui pegar uma carta que a King mandou pra você.

Kula: Carta da King?

K': E o que esta escrito?

Kula: Vejamos... O QUE?

Kyo: Deixa eu ver – Pegando a carta da mão da Kula.

Iori: O que ta escrito?

Kyo: Se vocês não desistirem da idéia dessa restaurante, irei usar todas as minhas armas para levar vocês a falência. Assinado: King.

Maxima: Nossa! É, ela é competitiva...

Shingo: Eu avisei.

Kula: Se é assim, vamos usar fogo contra fogo!

Maxima: O que você vai fazer?

Kula: Iori, você é guitarrista. Kyo, você também. Shingo, eu sei que você sabe tocar teclado.

Shingo: Como é que você descobriu?

Kula: K', você sabe tocar bateria né?

K': Sei sim... Epa você quer que a gente forme uma banda?

Kula: Isso mesmo!

Whip: Ta, bela idéia, só tem um detalhe.

Kula: Qual?

Whip: Ninguém aqui sabe cantar.

Kula: Não tem problema, eu chamo uma amiga minha para cantar.

Kyo: Que amiga.

Kula: Você vai ver – Indo para o telefone – Vamos atende...

K': Quem é?

Kula: Alô? Athena? Sou eu a Kula.

Todos: Athena?

Kula: Preciso de um favor seu, eu quero que você cante aqui no restaurante que eu abri, tudo bem? Então ta, amanhã da pra você vir pra cá? Ótimo. Beijos, bye – Fazendo V de vitória.

Shingo: Desde quando você é amiga da Athena?

Kula: Desde sempre!

Iori: Não acredito, Kula é amiga de uma popstar!

Shingo: Eu tenho uma pergunta.

Kula: Diga.

Shingo: Como é que a gente vai tocar se não temos os instrumentos?

Whip: Relaxa, eu consigo eles hoje mesmo.

Kyo: Mais não vamos ter tempo de ensaiar.

Kula: Se virem. Whip, vamos arranjar logo esses instrumentos.

Depois que as meninas saíram eles ficaram sentados em uma mesa tentando adivinhar como é que elas iriam conseguir arranjar os instrumentos em tão pouco tempo.

Maxima: Já vi que a Kula vai usar o seu "jeitinho" de novo...

Iori: K', agora não tem mais duvidas, você é corno mesmo...

Kyo: Muuuuu... hahaha

K': Quietos! Kula nunca iria me trair!

Shingo: Então acho que a Whip é que vai usar esse "jeitinho"...

K': Ta chamando minha irmã de prostituta, safado? – Disse ameaçando-o queimar com suas chamas.

Shingo: Não, eu nunca disse isso! Eu apenas disse que ela iria dar um "jeitinho" para conseguir esses instrumentos.

Kyo: Cara você ta muito nervoso K'.

Iori: Vai ver que a Kula não ta deixando ele na seca.

K': Vocês só pensam nisso?

Iori: E você quer que a gente pense no que?

Maxima: Acho que não devia ter deixado suas roupas no quarto naquele dia...

Shingo: Epa, que dia?

Kyo: Agora fala, rolou alguma coisa?

K':sim CHEGA! MAXIMA AGORA EU TE MATO!

Maxima: Ferrou!

E mais uma vez, aconteceu uma perseguição, mais dessa vez os outros tiveram que segurar o K' para ele não matar o coitado do Maxima o afogando na privada. Uma hora depois, quando todos estavam mais calmos, as meninas chegaram.

Whip: Conseguimos! Bom, algum cliente apareceu?

Shingo: Nenhum.

Kula: Maxima, porque o seu cabelo ta molhado?

K': Digamos que foi a minha vingança, em casa eu te conto.

Kula: Vingança?...Ah, a vingança...Bem Maxima, agora que o K' me lembrou não espere que eu simplesmente esqueça do que aconteceu.

Maxima: Ótimo! Já virou marcação!

Iori: Maxima, foi bom te conhecer...

Maxima: Calado.

Whip: Bom, é melhor fecharmos o restaurante cedo se vocês quiserem ter mais tempo para ensaiar.

Kyo: Ta vamos logo fechar isso!

Shingo: Ah, Kula. A King falou que o new faces vai continuar tocando durante toda a semana.

Kula: Ótimo, assim vamos poder humilha-lo durante toda a semana!

Whip: Essa é a minha amiga! Vamos acabar com ela!

K': Meu Deus, to com medo dessas duas.

Kyo: Todos nos estamos.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde toda ensaiando enquanto os outros que não tocavam assistiam, só foram parar de ensaiar lá pras 21:00. Depois de jantarem, todos foram dormir, cada um no seu quarto, exeto o K', que foi dormir no quarto da Kula. Todos dormiam tranqüilamente, com exeção do Iori que tava com insônia.

Quarto do Iori.

Iori: Não é justo! Eles lá dormindo feito pedras, e a gente aqui acordados né? – Diz conversando com o gato de pelúcia que segurava- Já sei, se nos não dormimos, eles também não dormem, hehe...

Então o Iori começa a tocar sua guitarra super alto e superdesafinado fazendo com que todos acordem.

Quarto da Kula.

Kula: Buáááá! Meu ouvido ta doendo, faz ele para K'zinho! – Diz tampando os ouvidos com as mãos.

K': Mais o que esse desgraçado pensa que ta fazendo? Vou acabar com ele.

Quarto da Whip.

Whip: Será que não pode mais dormir nessa casa? Maldito Iori, é hoje que acabo com você – falou pegando o seu chicote - Vamos Uddodou, vamos mata-lo.

Quarto do Maxima.

Maxima: Já chega! Ta na hora de acabar com esse verme! – Diz pegando uma bazuca – E o melhor jeito de matar vermes é explodindo-os.

Quarto do Kyo.

Kyo: Quem esse babaca pensa que é pra ficar tocando guitarra a essa hora da madrugada? Vou fazer churrasquinho dele!

Quarto do Shingo.

Shingo: Que barulheira é essa? – Bocejando – Ai que sono... – E volta a dormir.

Quarto do Iori.

Iori: Duvido eles dormi com isso né gatinho querido.- Diz abraçando o gato de pelúcia quando escuta batidas fortes na porta – Viu? É eles, aposto que vão implorar pra mim parar de tocar a guitarra.

Quando ele abriu a porta, viu que todos estavam com armas e com muita vontade de mata-lo.

Iori: Err... eu posso explicar...

K': Vamos pega-lo!

O Iori conseguiu fugir pulando da janela, mais mesmo assim os outros ainda corriam atrás dele e mais uma perseguição começou e só foi parar de manhã. Só não o mataram

o primeiro filho de kula e k capitulo 5

1 ano se passou todos morava na mesma casa exeto whip que foi mora no paraquai com shingo

kula havia comprado a mansão maxima kyo e iori foram viajar e kula e ka ficar sozinhos por um mÊs quando iori maxima e kyo voltam encomtran kula e k não esta e eles pergutam:

iori- o que houve?

kula : k foi ao paraquai atrás de whip e shigo

maxima:para que?

kula: ele tem uma novidade pra eles!

kyo:como asim?qual novidade?

kula : k acha que estou gravida.

todos:serío!

kula: e sim!

uma semana depois k volta com whip e shingo

eles ficam surpresos com a notícia!

k: eu te amo kula e a beija.

eles trabalharam todos exeto kula que ficou em casa com k

5 meses depois

k aleva ao medico

eo o medico diz

medico:ela esta gravida.

k apenas diz eu te amo e a lava pra casa

quando todos chegam k esta comemoramdo

e eles perguntam o motivo

todos : por que comemora k?

k:kula está gravida.

iori:parabens k.

k:obrigado iori

maxima: que bom k.

k:obrigada

whip e shingo:parabens k: obrigada

quatro meses se pasaram...

e o filho de k nasceu:

k:e um menino e colocou o nome dele de:k,jr

e era imprecionate..

capitulo seis primeiro torneio

k kula e maxima entraram e um torneio levando k prime junto

k:tomara que ganhemos a luta:ele fica um tanto ancioso

maxima por que esa anciosidade?

k:e meu ultimo torneio maxima

maxima:por que diz isso ?

k;irrei treinar Kjr pra lutar

k vençe o torneio

capitulo sete os poderes de k pritme

k foi lutar com seu filho e viu que ele tinha o poder estranho chama comgelada

ele entra no torneio com seu pai e kula e maxima fica na ajuda.

o garoto e forte derota todas as equipes inclusive a de kyo

k e morto por robert e kprime o mata Kjr usa seu poder chama congelada e resusita k... que retira sua luva e a de kprime os dois lutam com adel porem os poderes de k e kpritme fogem do controle e os dois desmain kula e maxima matam adel

e o time de k ganha... se tornando os reis da luta

capitulo 8-vida em familia

K': Ta é uma boa idéia, mais vocês não estão esquecendo de nada não?

Shingo: Esquecendo de que?

K': Com que grana a gente vai abrir um restaurante?

Kula: Eu já sei como...

Iori: E como você vai arranjar?

Kula: Pra que você acha que serve os vizinhos? Bye bye, já volto.

K': Espera ai, onde você vai?

Kula: No Robert, porque?

K': E como você vai convencer ele a empestar a grana?

Kula: Eu tenho o meu jeitinho- Disse já fechando a porta.

K': Mais que diabos de jeitinho é esse?

Kyo: Muuuuuu...

K': Ora seu safado ...

O K' saiu correndo atrás do Kyo, quase queimaram o sofá da sala, mais queimaram varias árvores do jardim. Os outros deram um jeito na bagunça que eles fizeram para a Kula não matar ninguém. 2 horas depois, a Kula volta com bastante grana.

Kula:Voltei!

Whip: E a grana?

Kula: Ta aqui. – Mostrando um envelope cheio de grana.

K': E que jeitinho foi esse que você usou pra conseguir a grana?

Kula: Você quer mesmo saber? – Disse com uma cara de malvada.

K': Quero!maxima tampa os ouvidos do k jr

Kula: Vai lá no hospital, e vê o Robert. – Falou sorrindo.

Máxima: Caramba, a Kula é tão boa que o coitado do Robert foi parar no hospital!

Iori: Muuuuu...

K': Calem a boca!

Kula: Ei, do que vocês estão falando?

K': Kula, não me diga que você me traiu com o Robert?

Kula: Eu? Com o Robert? Hahahaha! Me poupe. Eu só o espanquei, só isso. E ele foi parar no hospital porque eu congelei ele quando fui pegar a grana.

Shingo: Kula, você roubou o Robert?

Kula: Não, eu peguei emprestado. Era ele que não queria me emprestar o dinheiro.

Whip: Isso não vai dar certo.

K': Bem, pelo menos você não me traiu..

Kula: Eu nunca ia fazer isso com você K'zinho – Beijando o K'

k jr buáaaaá

quartos .

k jr´ e kula dormian juntos

k:kula k jr´ dormiu vamos namorar?

kula:sim! k abre a porta por favor susurou em seu ouvido...

k:ta

quando k abre a porta cairão no quarto whip,shingo,iori,maxima,e kyo

k:o que é isso?estão escutando oque?

todos: nada k!

k: calados vão acorda o k jr´ ´

k jr´ :buaaaa

k:sadisfeitos

iori: foi mal k.

kyo:foi mal

maxima: foi mal

whip e shingo:foi mal

k: tabom entrem durman ai

todos: ta legal

k:dorme k jr´

k:kula da mama pra , kyo, shingo,e maxima.vão la pra fora

kyo,iori,shigo,e maxima:ta bom

30 minutos depois entrem

todos os que sairam:ufa

kula:k vamos para o sotam susurou em seu ouvido...

k:vamos

kula e k sairam e whip os seque

whip:eles estão no sotão.

whip ouve barulhos do sotãn

e diz

whip:estão se dirvertindo

no outro dia

k e kula demoram a levantar.

quando levantam trazem k jr´ ´

k:onde ta o café?

whip:shingo foi com iori kyo e maxima comprar!onde esta kula?

k:dando mama pro k jr´

whip:voçes se dirvetiram ontem a noite k?

k:...

whip:fala k!

k:sim por que?

whip: eu ouvi os gritos da kula.

k:nossa ...e fica com vergonha

kyo:chega com maxima,iori,e shigo:

olha o cafe ai!

k:kula o café.

kula: ja vou.

todos vão comer e olhan pra k:

k:o que foi?

todos:ouvimos os gritos da kula ontem a noite.

k:eu mereço.

kula:mesmo k.

k:nossa dá proxima vez fecho a porta!

iori:voçes não fecharam a porta?

kyo:concordo

maxima:eu também

whip e shingo:eu tambem

k:não fechamos não.

kula:voçe esqueceu de fecha a porta!K

k: i ferrou

k corre e kula jogar gelo nele

k:ai kula doeu

kula:iori vamos sair

iori:pra onde?  
kula:vamos ouvir o new faces topa?

iori: claro

k:kula ...

kula: calma k so irrei ao show ja volto

k:tabom olha la iori!

iori:beleza k

kyo:muuuuu

maxima: corno

whip:o k jr´ acordou!

k jr´ papai

k:ele falou gente voçes ouviram

todos: ouvimos

k:vou atrás da kula.

chegando la k ve yashiro beijando sua mina a força

yashiro:ferrou e o k

kula:k

k:me explica isso?

kula:como iori pega shemie e ele me viu com iori me beijou a força

k:cade o iori?

kula:em çasa

k/;vamos

kula/ta

capitulo9-a traição

k:kula voçe me traiu com o yashiro! porque fez isso?

kula:k nao trai voçe.

k:eu sei o que eu vi vou embora adeus

Kula:não k por favor!

3 meses depois

kula so mora com seu filho k jr´ e os outros lutadores

um dia kula escuta o bater na porta

kula:quem é

k:sou eu k

kula:k

k:abre a porta por favor

kula:entra

k/kula me perdoa?diz de joelhos

entram na casa shingo,iori,maxima,whip e yashiro

kula:claro k

k se levanta e tenta beija-la

k: o que foi?

kula:estou com yashiro k

k:yashiro?

kula:e k

k:yashiro de desafio para uma luta valendo a mão de kula aceita?

yashiro:aceito que perder vai embora pra sempre!

e começa a luta o primeiro round k ganha

o segundo yashiro e o terceiro eo k

k:..boa luta...yashiro.

yashiro:o mesmo k.

kula: adeus yashiro

yashiro:adeus kula

k:kula aceita se casar comigo?

kula:aceito

k: onde está o k jr´ ?

kula:com kyo

k:por que?

kula/ yashiro queria mata-lo

kyo chega e diz

kyo/kula k jr´ está de volta

k:oi kyo

kyo: k k e voçe?

k/sim kyo

maxima;k?

k/sim

whip:maninho

k/sim

com a vida normal novamente relutantemente terry vai até k levar o presente dele e de andy para k jr´ e vai com seu filho rock

kyo ouve baterem na porta e abre terry entra com roque e fica na sala com kyo

kyo;k kula e k jr´ dormen. terry: não te ploblema eu espero

horas : bom dia kyo

kyo/bom dia kula

terry:oi kula

kula esta com jaqueta do k e se assuta

kula:oi terry

k:kula cade minha jaqueta?

kula:ta comigo

k:oiterry/ rock

k/terry /rock?

terry:oi

rock:bença tio

k:deus abençoe

terry: cara que marcas feias eu tambem tenho muitas

k:nao tira a camisa nao

terry :foi mal esqueci da kula

k:como vão voces?

terry:bem

K:o que fazem aqui?

terry:a ja ia esqueçendo presente pro k jr´

eu vim entregar e do andy e da may.

k: vo la chama ele já volto

terry:ta

k sobe as escadas e vai ao qurto de kula chamar ok jr´

e scuta uns barulhos do quarto do iori ele abre a porta e ve whip com iori

k:whip, iori!

whip: maninho eu explico

k:explica o que coitado do shigo

iori:k foi mal mano!

k:poxa cara deu dó do shingo ele e corno como eu coitado

whip: o que que voçe quis dizer com como eu? a kula traiu voçe?

k:sim quando foi ao show com o iori e ficou com o yashiro.

iori: a culpa foi minha aquele dia k.

k:oque que voçe quer dizer?

iori: eu beijei a namorada do yashiro e ele achou que a kula era minha namo?

k:como e que é?

iori:ele beijou a kula pra me provocar.

k:cara eu te mato me separei da kula por causa disso.

whip:serio k?

k:serio

iori: foi mal k

k:vobusca k jr´ ´ xau

iori e whip: xau

k jr´ : tatai

k:filho o tio terry tem um presente pra vc

terry: xau pra voces

capitulo 10 o casamento

1 semana depois o filho de k ainda e bebe e so lembra desse lutadores kyo

o,maxima,whip,iori, e shingo . k e kula se casam e vão para lua de meu na frança k e kula passam 4 horas no quarto brincando e tentando trazer a irmã do k junior eles voltam para casa whip tem uma novidade, supriendente para iori e k

whip: k iori venhan aqui por favor ?

iori:oi amor

k: fala maninha?

whip: eu estou gravida

k: ...

iori:que bom amor

whip: o que foi k?

k:... e que a kula tambem esta.

iori:voçes não se protege nao é?

k: a kula que pediu pra não usar;

iori:ata

whip:acredito

**iori:**** brincaram quanto tempo?**

**k: **4 horas.

iori: o que?

whip:nossa

iori:nossa com vc e louco 4 horas cara!

kula:oi k beijando-o k

k:...amor e ai deu oque?

kula: mais um quarto. deu possitivo!

maxima: o que ouve?

k:kula ta gravida

iori: whip tambem

whip: e maxima

kula:e mesmo maxima

kyo:o que aconteceu

shingo:eu cheguei agora mais pelas caras whip, e kula estão gravidas!

kyo:serío k

k: e

kyo: whip de quem é a criança?

whip:iori

shingo: o que ? voçe me traiu com ele?

k: bem vindo ao clube

shingo:por que disse bem vindo ao clube?

k: levei galho

shingo: de quem?

k:...kula- falou em seu ouvido

shigo:com quem?

k:yashiro- falou em seu ouvido

shingo: que pena cara

k:eu tenho mais pena de voçe shingo por que eu os peguei no flagra .

shingo:serio vc viu eles namoramdo

k: infeslimente sim isso já acontece a dois anos

capitulo 11 O

**filho de whip**

nasceu uma semana após a filha de kula a qual ela deu o nome de diana

whip deu o nome de seu filho de adel yagamy ele não tem nenum poder e uma criança normal a filha de kula diana e normal e também não possui poderes

maxima se casou e foi mora com sua mulher na frança

shingo casou-se com angel e foi morar na coreia

whip casou com iori e foi morar no paraquai

kyo foi morar no antigo ap do k no paraquai

**capitulo 12 sozinhos novamente**

**como k junior tinha um ano de idade k decidiu comprar uma cama para ele dormir no quato com eles mas na sua própia cama **

**k:kula meu amor coloca diana no berço **

kula:tá amor

k:vou na padaria

kula: fazer o que?

k: comprar pão e café

kula:ta bom vo fazer a janta

k: o que vai ter pra janta?

kula: picanha com arroz e macarão

k: e delícia]

kula: vai amor tenho uma supresa pra voçe então vai logo

k:ta

k saiu e foi a padaria e foi a famacia comprar preservativos

kula: o k está demorando .o que aconteceu?

k liga pra kula

triiin trinn

kula:alÔ

k:oi amor to chegando tá so vou ligar para minha irmã ta?

kula:tá

k liga pra whip

trin trin

whip:alÔ oi k

k:oi mana ta tudo bem

whip:tá e com vc e a kula e os meninos?

k:esta tudo bem mana vo pra casa xau kula tá me esperando xau

whip;xau

k chega em casa

k: kula!kula! o kula cade vc?

kula:aqui em cima na cozinha!

k:to subindo

k sobe as escadas e ve kula linda esperando por ele

kula:vem jantar

k:claro

enquanto eles comem robert bate na porta

k:quem é

robert:sou eu robert

k:entra

robet:oi k oi kula

k:oi

kula:oi

robert:cadÊ o k jr e a diana?

k:estão dormindo

robert:eu trouxe um vestido pra diana e para o k jr uma jaqueta preta com calça de couro

k: eles vão gostar obrigado

kula quer jantar robert ?

robert:denada k e não obrigado ja jantei agora tenho que ir xau

k:xau rorbert

kula:xau robert

k:kula a comida estava uma delicia

kula:obrigada

k:vo pro banho tá?

kula: tá

kula vai pro quarto e troca de roupa

Kula: " Vejamos...tenho que usar um bem sexy. Hoje o K' não escapa" – E riu maliciosamente, enquanto vestia uma camisola roxa curtíssima e quase transparente. Deitou na cama e apagou todas as luzes, deixando apenas o abajur ligado.

k sai do banho e vai pro quarto

Ele sai do banheiro despreocupado, coçando a cabeça, de olhos fechados.

k:kula, kula!

Kula: O que foi K'? – Ela diz bem perto do seu ouvido, o abraçando por trás.

viu minha jaqueta esqueci de pegar uma coisa.

kula aqui k:pronto ja coloquei

k:que namo?

kula: sim

4 hors depois vamos dormi

kula:ta

no dia sequinte

k jr: Buáááá! Buáááá!

diana: Buáááá! Buáááá!

k:o k jr acordou e a diana também

kula:vo da mama pra diana esquenta a mamadeira do k jr

k:tá

enquanto k dava mamadeira pro k jr kula dava mama pra diana

kula:k o k junior dormiu?

k:sim.e a diana dormiu?

kula:sim.

K:VAMOS PRA PISCINA?

kula:sim

k:espera vo pegar minha sunga

kula:eu vo coloca meu biquini.

k: ta bom

k colocou a sunga e foi pra picina kula foi logo depois

k:A AGUÁ TA QUENTE NÉ kula: gela ai a aguá

kula: ta k mergulha e esquenta o corpo

k:pra que?

kula:so faiz isso ta.

k: tá pronto

kula:melhor voçe se molhar k... k:tá

kula:gelei a aguá

k:eu percebi

k jr:Buáááá! Buáááá!

kula: de novo não

k:vo trazer eles pra ca já volto

k sobe as escadas vai no quarto do k junior pega ele e a diana

eo os leva pra varanda e ve o robert espiando sua mina ele descer rapdamente e leva sua jaqueta e uma toalha para kula

k:kula se cobre

kula:ta bom

k:segura eles ai

kula: o que foi?

k sai bravo e bate em robert por espia sua mulher

k:ele estáva te espiando

kula:ele quem?

k:o robert

após levar uma surra de k roberte vai embora

e k diz a kula que não precisa ficar envergonhada

capitulo 13 uma noite de paixão

kula e k

O vento noturno sopra suavemente as cortinas brancas como a neve, a jovem bailarina do gelo tem sua figura revelada quando a fraca luz da lua invade o imenso espaço do quarto, mostrando-a desperta como em todas as noites dos últimos três meses. Kula sempre tem o mesmo sonho, se vê subjulgada a vontade de Rugal Bernisten que a tortura a procura de mais poder, Drenando cada vez mais de seu poder de Gelo, o sofrimento é imenso, até que o jovem lutador do fogo a liberta de seu opressor. Protegida em seus braços Kula sempre acorda na intenção de retribuir o bem feitor com um sorriso e talvez um beijo, mas ele nunca está lá, pelo menos até essa noite. Os olhos vermelhos como um rubi bem lapidado se deparam com a figura de seu salvador de pé em sua janela, e por um momento a jovem acredita ainda estar sonhando. O príncipe cor de ébano se aproxima calmamente da fada da neve, e com um sutil sorriso de canto de boca e um movimento rápido o jovem de olhos cor de safira rouba um beijo dos lábios da pequena. Agora abraçada naquele de quem ela tanto sentiu falta Kula não consegue dizer uma única palavra. Durante tanto tempo ela ensaiou no espelho o que iria dizer a seu amor quando ele voltasse, mas agora nesse momento, sentindo o calor de seu corpo e a força de seu abraço sua mente se torna vazia. A voz rouca de K sussurra no ouvido da menina a única coisa que passa na cabeça dos dois nesse momento:

– Senti saudade!

–Eu também! Kula responde instintivamente.

Olhos brilhantes se encontram, ambos têm muito a dizer, a perguntar, mas não hoje, não essa noite. K' não quer falar, não pretende estragar o momento com palavras, Kula não tem o que dizer a felicidade a faz ficar muda. Os lábios dos jovens se encontram mais uma vez, caricias e abraços são seguidos de suspiros. O jovem lutador demais para ter sua dama em seus braços e agora se recusa a larga-la. Percorrendo com beijos delicados a nuca da menina, o jovem nota sua pele fria esquentar e seus pelos se arrepiarem. Kula sente seu corpo amolecer e como gelo em uma brasa ela derrete nos braços de seu príncipe. Ele a faz repousar no colchão macio da cama suavemente, os olhos dele fintam o corpo dela, que conta apenas com uma fina camisola de seda para cobrir toda sua feminilidade. Os olhos dela observam com atenção o tórax exposto do rapaz agora sem sua jaqueta, revelando as marcas de muitos combates vencidos, mas que, porém não diminuíram sua beleza. As mãos pequenas dela percorrem gentilmente o corpo dele que corresponde com beijos por toda a base de seu pescoço deslizando suas mãos fortes por seus braços e os livrando das alças de sua camisola. Agora com seus belos seios a mostra a jovem com as bochechas avermelhadas de vergonha tenta ocultar seus seios com os braços enquanto a camisola totalmente fora de seu corpo tem seu fim no chão do quarto. K' sabe não ser justo deixar sua amada envergonhada diante de sua própria nudez, então em um movimento rápido o rapaz se levanta da cama e retira o resto de roupa que lhe sobra no corpo, revelando mais de sua masculinidade para a jovem dama. Com um sorriso maroto no rosto K' se aproxima novamente de Kula que suspira ansiosa e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto beijos são trocados a ultima peça de roupa da menina agora faz par com sua camisola no chão do quarto acompanhado das roupas do rapaz como um casal perfeito. K' a beija pelo corpo toda a deixando ainda mais arrepiada, fazendo sua pele se aquecer. Os lábios quentes dele encontram sua feminilidade a fazendo estremecer. Uma risada malandra escapa da boca da menina que a completa com uma frase:

– Faz cócegas!

O rapaz sorri para ela se aproximando de seu rosto:

– Isso também faz cócegas?

Beijos são dados ao redor dos mamilos eriçados em seus seios firmes e provocantes fazendo um trajeto até sua orelha fria a deixando ainda mais arrepiada. O jovem lutador se encaixa no corpo da jovem lutadora, gemidos e suspiros são seguidos de beijos ardentes provando que ambos estavam ansiosos por esse encontro. K' se move gentilmente sobre o corpo de sua amada se colocando cada vez mais dentro dela a ouvindo gemer baixinho em seu ouvido o fazendo delirar, a pele fria de Kula agora aquecida pelo calor do corpo de K' é uma mistura de prazer e descoberta. A menina entrelaça suas pernas na cintura do rapaz esperando mais da sensação de rigidez de seu membro, suas mãos percorrem toda a extensão das suas costas, umas das mãos se fixam na base da nuca de K', enquanto a outra segura firme em seu braço. O rapaz se deixa levar pela empolgação do momento, tornando o ritmo dos movimentos mais intensos, fazendo ambos gemerem de prazer. Utilizando de sua força o rapaz rapidamente se levanta trazendo a jovem consigo, sentando-se na cama tendo Kula em cima de si. Suas mãos apertão a cintura da menina que acaricia as mechas acinzentadas de seus cabelos, os movimentos voltam ao seu ritmo ardente, as mãos de Kula se colocam nos ombros de K' como quem procura por apoio. K' coloca uma de suas mãos nas costas da jovem, como quem quer evitar que ela caia, enquanto a outra se mantém firme em sua cintura. Os olhos de K' não perdem nenhuma reação de Kula, desde suas bochechas avermelhadas até seu corpo estremecido, poderia ficar ali naquele momento eternamente, se perder em êxtase com a mulher que ele tanto ama. Seus corpos dividindo a mesma temperatura, seus olhos o mesmo brilho, suas bocas o mesmo som... Mas mesmo o corpo de um lutador tem suas limitações, e após algunmas horas o inevitável acontece. Os gemidos se silenciam, os movimentos cessam os olhos se encontram. K' repousa sua cabeça no busto de Kula ouvindo bem de perto as batidas frenéticas de seu coração, fazendo a menina sorrir quando esse diz a ela:

– Eu precisava disso!

– Do meu corpo ou de um abraço? A menina pergunta.

– Precisava ouvir as batidas do seu coração!

Kula fica ainda mais vermelha, mas ainda sim pergunta:

– Por quê?

– Porque esse é o som daquilo que me faz querer continuar vivo!

K' olha profundamente nos olhos de Kula:

– Eu te amo mais do que a mim mesmo!

Kula sorri com uma fina lagrima fugindo de seus olhos, essa fora a primeira vez em tantos anos de companhia que K' dissera isso a ela, finalmente ela sabia o que ele realmente ele sentia por ela e a revelação a fez chorar, não lagrimas de tristeza, mas sim de alegria por saber que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos todo esse tempo apesar da estranha relação de silêncio e cumplicidade dos dois.

– Precisava ouvir as batidas do seu coração!


End file.
